


Attraction

by teroru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double B, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, One Shot, Texty text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroru/pseuds/teroru
Summary: Hanbin has a crush on Bobby and the brownies kinda helped get the feelings across.





	Attraction

Hanbin thinks for a moment. He tries to mentally jot down a few reasons of why he is lying on his bed; sick. He gives up after a while when he finds the word ‘bobby’ appearing unconsciously in his head. He tries to close his eyes, in attempt to fall back asleep but instead of being greeted by gentle darkness lulling him to sleep he’s reminded of bobby’s stupid toothy smile and the crinkle of his eyes.

 

He stares at the ceiling fan in circular motion, there’s a good reason to why Hanbin’s awake at 8 in the morning when he has no class, even when the weather is just right with the sound of the light drizzling outside of his room’s window.

 

To Hanbin, Bobby is like a book with a very charismatic and endearing cover but a flimsy and comedic genre; confusing. On gloomy days, there is always a bright, smiley Bobby, on lonely days there is always Bobby giving Hanbin a “hey, wanna hang out? :)” It’s not like Hanbin can say no, so even if he has 10 thousand assignments due, he still makes time for Bobby.

 

Yesterday was no different.

 

Yesterday was also the big reason why Hanbin’s feeling sick in the bed, both physically and mentally.

 

 

*

 

 

It was 2 in the afternoon, the day was cloudy, according to the weather forecast on Hanbin’s phone (yes, he checks weather forecasts, they’re accurate) it’s going to rain today. Naturally, Hanbin chooses to stay indoors, to attempt to at least do 20% of his dissertation. Indeed, the plan was going well until a familiar ringtone came from his phone.

 

Hanbin eyes the blue cased phone lying on his bed, knowing full well who the sender is from the specific ringtone. He contemplates on whether he should check his phone, but even without arriving at a conclusion, he’s sliding his chair over to his bed, gingerly picking up his phone.

 

Hanbin curses under his breath as the name that read "Bobby????" sat comfortably on the notification screen.

 

He thinks the question marks are as relevant as his feelings for the older boy, questioned all the time but always there. Sighing he slides the notification left opening the chat, the newest chat read,

 

(Bobby) 02 16

hey, wanna hang out? :)

 

Hanbin takes a deep breath as his eyes move to the last chat they had which was yesterday morning that ended with Bobby saying, “I know the joke wasn’t really that funny, but you laughed inside right?”

 

Unknowingly, a smile creeps up Hanbin’s stoic face. He shakes his head and thought, _charming, Bobby is really charming._

 

Charming could really be a word created by Bobby.

 

He glances back at the screen of his laptop then back at Bobby’s profile picture, Bobby with his black hair nicely above his eye smile.

 

“Fuck it,” Hanbin says as he gets up from his chair, puts his laptop to sleep and grabs a dark blue denim jacket.

 

He sends Bobby a message before exiting the apartment,

 

(Hanbin) 02 21

on my way.

 

A small voice in Hanbin’s head says, “you’re so whipped,” but he decides to ignore it.

 

 

*

 

 

Sometimes, Hanbin thinks Bobby is really, really stupid………ly cute.

 

They were watching 21 Jump Street again (they watched it last month for the forth time), because Bobby made brownies, he calls it Tuesday Brownies. He also insisted it to be some kind of movie-snack brownies. So, in the end, Hanbin had to pick a movie.

 

“Can’t we just eat the brownies while you play Call of Duty or something?”

 

Hanbin didn't need to turn around to look at the kitchen counter where Bobby stood to know that he's wearing a pout on his lips. He knew that if he sees that face, he wouldn’t be able to persist on ‘no-movie-day’. But he turned around anyway, something about the feeling of your heart hammering against your chest that he sorts of never get tired of, maybe.

 

His brain turned fuzzy as the surges of butterflies pools at the bottom of his stomach-Bobby is pouting and he can’t ever think straight whenever Bobby’s making _that_ face. It’s weird, because even though Bobby is supposed to be the older one, he’s always the one giving off the ‘really cute, you should cuddle with me’ vibes.

 

Hanbin sighs, the same sigh when he saw Bobby’s name on the screen of his phone 30 minutes ago.

 

“Ok,” he said in defeat.

 

Bobby was smiling again, Hanbin observed over his right shoulder, he turned around—a satisfied smile plastered on his face as he scrolled through the movies in Bobby’s laptop. And when Bobby sing-songed Hanbin’s name out of nowhere, Hanbin’s brain short-circuited and the next moment when he’s aware of the reality again, they were seated on the black couch, the bowl of brownies in between them while 21 Jump Street plays on the TV screen.

 

 

*

 

 

It was that scene Schmidt asks Jenko if he would go to prom with him that a normal ‘hang-out with Bobby and go back and suffer with the one-sided feelings’ starts spiralling into another dimension.

 

Bobby, being the one who started it.

 

“Hanbin, would you say yes if I asked you to prom?”

 

Usually, Hanbin would always have a smart sharp reply, but it must be the alcohol induced brownies that Bobby fed him (and also that bit (little bit, he thinks) of wine that Bobby _insisted_ to try because his mother brought it for him all the way from the states) to caused him to lower his guard.

 

He whips his head to the right, so he’s looking at Bobby directly, Hanbin thinks ‘of course, you stupid moron, I’ve like you since freshman are you stupid?’

 

Bobby is looking at him funnily, probably because of the Hanbin wears when he’s trying really hard to focus on stringing a nice sentence together despite of the fuzziness in his brain.

 

He opens his mouth to say, ‘who would?’ but instead, he said, “of course, you stupid moron, I’ve been crushing on you like crazy since freshman are you stupid?”

 

It was in that moment, that he genuinely feels the blood in his veins turning cold. Hanbin thinks Bobby could tell that he was sort of serious, because now, Bobby is mirroring his feelings—shocked, horror, speechless.

 

Before Hanbin can spew anymore feelings from his unconscious mind, Bobby has replaced the bowl of brownies’ seat and he’s holding Hanbin’s face with his hands.

 

“Oh fuck,” Hanbin said as he came to full realization of what just happened.

 

Bobby squeezes his face.

 

There’s a weird smile that lights up Bobby’s previously surprised gaze, his smiling—his eyes turning into little crescents. And Hanbin wants to choke himself, because Bobby is inching closer to him and if he doesn’t stop any time soon, Hanbin’s really, really, going into a cardiac arrest.

 

“Is it true?” Bobby asks, his forehead, touching Hanbin’s.

 

Hanbin gulps, “no,” he retaliates, but his voice croaks and it becomes obvious that he’s telling a lie.

 

Bobby grins again, he moves away from Hanbin’s face, cups his face upwards and leans forward to steal a kiss, right on the lips.

 

The rain outside, now pouring, the weather forecast is right, it is going to rain today.

 

 

*

 

 

How Hanbin ended up with a cold, well…

 

 

*

 

 

He can’t remember how long Bobby held onto his face, pecking his lips over and over again, softly and gently. Every time he stops, he would look Hanbin in the eye not saying anything and then just leans in and kisses him again and again.

 

He can’t remember if he kissed Bobby back but all he could recall was a sensation bubbling inside him, something that that makes him feel whole.

 

There was a loud honk outside of Bobby’s apartment that made Hanbin jolt backwards. He looks at Bobby—startled. Between the choice of deciding what is going to happen from now on and hastily grabbing his coat, bolting out of Bobby’s apartment, Hanbin chose the second.

 

Hot on his heels, cold under the heavy rain, Hanbin’s heart pounds heavily against his chest.

 

_Bobby kissed him._

*

 

 

It’s 9 in the morning now, and Hanbin’s about to literally suffocate himself with a pillow after recalling the incident for the nth time.

 

His phone buzzes and somehow, he felt relieved with a mix of disappointment that it wasn’t _that_ ringtone.

 

(Jinhwan) 09 03

What happened to Bobby

 

Hanbin chokes on his own spit and he sits on his bed gagging, while texting back.

 

(Hanbin) 09 04

What happened to Bobby?????

 

(Jinhwan) 09 04

He came into class and didn’t say word this morning

It’s weird

He’s usually talking about your hang out yesterday

 

(Hanbin) 09 05

HOW DID YOU KNOW WE HUNG OUT???

 

(Jinhwan) 09 07

He sent me a ‘baking brownies’ snapchat

 

(Hanbin) 09 07

he could be baking brownies for himself

wtf

 

(Junhoe) 09 09

DUDE EVERYONE KNOWS WHENEVER HE BAKES IT’S BECAUSE HANBIN IS COMING OVER

 

(Hanbin) 09 09

Why are you telling this to Junhoe

 

(Jinhwan) 09 10

Sorry he read my text

Are you still sick?

 

Hanbin rolls his eyes, attempting to shoot a sarcastic text back at Jinhwan before another notification pops down from above his phone screen.

Before Hanbin’s thumb moves over the top of the screen to swipe the notification up, his thumb freezes at the name and it opens the chat instead,

“FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!”

As if on cue, a loud thunderstorm strikes.

 

(Bobby) 09 14

I’m outside

 

Hanbin contemplates about his entire existence, he could’ve pretended to be sleeping and not reply, but damn, his fat fucking thumb and his stupid, beating heart and most importantly his selfish, selfish feelings. He does nothing but stares at the open chat, seated with his legs folded on his bed.

 

(Jinhwan) 09 16

hey, reply me.

 

(Bobby) 09 16

Hanbin, I know you’re inside

 

Hanbin sighs, he moves sluggishly out of his bed, slipping his feet into the cold slipper. He drags a blanket over his shoulder to cover his body and almost quite literally drag himself to open the door of his bedroom. Passing by the fridge, Hanbin checks his reflection, _welp, definitely look like shit now,_ he thinks. His hair was unkempt, and the bags underneath his eyes evident, the cold probably washed all the remaining colours of his face off too.

 

He reaches the front door, takes a deep breath and braces himself, _just say sorry too, if he says sorry,_ he thinks, then he practices saying hello a few times and opens the door. Instead of saying the practiced hello, he’s greeted by a drenched Bobby. It was then, that Hanbin realized it’s pouring pretty hard today too.

 

“It wasn’t a joke,” Bobby started.

 

Hanbin blinks, confused and taken aback.

 

“It wasn’t a joke and I’m not sorry!” Bobby shouts, loud enough for Hanbin to hear over the rain.

 

It took another loud thunderstorm before Hanbin smiles endearingly, the kind of smile that he directs at Bobby whenever the older isn’t looking. The kind of smile that reaches his eyes.

 

Bobby laughs awkwardly when Hanbin doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, he brings his hands to above his lips—a nervous habit.

 

“Why are you…um…”

 

“Why?” Hanbin smugly asks.

 

“Wait, wait,” Bobby says, laughing now, “in my 4 years, I’ve never seen you smile like that.”

 

Hanbin laughs, he puts a hand behind Bobby’s drenched neck and pulls him closer, the water on the tips of Bobby’s hair dripping onto his blanket. Hanbin kisses him, smiling as he pulls apart.

 

“That’s because you’re always not looking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DEAD. I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO IKON FOR ONE WEEK. ONE ENTIRE WEEK. AFDSFASFADSF
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> this is purely inspired by that time bobby said "in my 4 years of living with hanbin, i've never seen him smile like that." boy, you havent been lookin.


End file.
